


Entre leyendas y poemas

by tifasugar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Size Kink, authority kink, everybody is bisexual, toss a coin to your witcher o'valley of plenty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Jaskier POVJaskier intenta que no se le note pero hasta el más despistado es consciente de esas miradas ensoñadoras y de los constantes suspiros que acompañan al bardo cada vez que Geralt de Rivia respira a su lado.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneh/gifts).



> Aquí está la comisión para mi queridísima [raneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneh/pseuds/raneh) ♥  
> Espero cumplir con las expectativas, cada vez me gusta más esta ship!

Monedas, monedas y más moneditas. 

Le sonreía a todo aquel que le pagaba por ser deleitado con su dulce y hermosa voz, orgulloso porque a estas alturas prácticamente todo el mundo conocía al menos el estribillo de su éxito  _ Toss a Coin to your Witcher _ . Le dijo a Geralt que limpiaría su nombre y así lo estaba haciendo.

Miró sobre su hombro esperando ver ese hosco gesto que le caracterizaba, negando con la cabeza detrás de una jarra de cerveza tan floja y calentorra que bien podrían ser meados. Se le fue la ilusión a los pies al no encontrarle allí y sabía por qué o más bien,  _ por quién _ se demoró esa mañana.  No odiaba a Yennefer ni mucho menos, la bruja era hermosa y todo eso, bla bla bla, tan solo la quería cuanto más lejos mejor porque era peligrosa y estaba un tanto… loca. Pero sobre todo y con la fuerza de mil soles, la envidiaba. 

Se sentó en una esquina apartada a contar sus ganancias, tarareando la dichosa cancioncita porque se le metía en la cabeza cada vez que la entonaba y podía pasarse el día entero con la misma estrofa en bucle. Pero en fin, gajes del oficio. Y no se le hacía extraña la soledad, al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho tiempo viajando por su cuenta pero ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con Geralt a pesar de obtener respuestas escasas.

No era tonto, sabía perfectamente que en ocasiones le resultaba molesto pero esperaba que en el fondo le tuviera aprecio. Lo debía de tener para haber buscado a alguien que le salvase la vida con tanto ahínco. Porque a pesar de vivir la mayoría del tiempo empapado en vísceras, sangre y masacrando seres por aquí y por allí, era buena persona. Buenísima.

Llevaba como cinco minutos mirando la misma moneda, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre cabellos grises, ojos dorados, una fuerte mandíbula y manos, amplio pecho y espalda, muslos firmes y voz grave, cuando una presencia a su derecha le sacó del ensimismamiento.

—¿Algún malestar? — Alejó su cuerpo de la bruja arrimándose a la desconchada pared, negando con la cabeza.

—Todo en orden, ¿gracias? — Tras una sonrisa de lo más misteriosa, (no se fiaba un pelo), se marchó de la posada. Y miraba con desconfianza alejarse del edificio cuando escuchó pasos firmes bajar las escaleras sobre su cabeza. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para evitar el impulso de levantarse e invadir el espacio personal de Geralt de inmediato.

Le miró tan solo un instante y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca se alejó a la barra, pidiendo algo de comer. No se levantó de inmediato, tomándose esos segundos que le tomó al brujo caminar hacia la barra en observar cómo su firme trasero se movía bajo la tela negra de sus pantalones. Con un suspiro, Jaskier recogió su oro y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, media sonrisa permanente en sus labios.

—Después de toda la acción nocturna tienes que estar muerto de hambre, desde luego.

—Hmmm… — Esos malditos gruñidos le iban a matar más tarde o más temprano.

—¿Dónde nos dirigimos después de esto? Mientras que tú disfrutabas de la compañía de la…  _ señorita,  _ yo me he dedicado a ganar bastante, de nada —Observó la lengua de Geralt pasar sobre sus labios tras beber y siguió el movimiento.

—No tienes que seguirme como un pollo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Le miró con una ceja levantada y a él se le empezaba a levantar otra cosa. Le recordaba desnudo de haberle visto la noche anterior y no dolorido como normalmente al bañarse, esa vez los quejidos eran de un origen diferente. Gemidos que le acompañarían durante noches, y días y... Un nuevo suspiro y su sonrisa volvía a ser tan pícara como siempre.

—No tengo qué, pero me necesitas a tu lado y lo sabes —A pesar de darle con un dedo en el hombro, los ojos de Geralt no dejaban de clavarse en los suyos. Jaskier alzó las cejas ante lo intenso de su mirada luchando consigo mismo por no mirarle la boca—, está muy bien que retoces con Yennefer pero cuando necesitas que te limpien o curen en sitios donde no llegas, ¿quién está ahí? —Enderezó la espalda, cruzándose de brazos—, el bueno de Jaskier.

La más suave de las sonrisas tiró de una de las comisuras de su boca y viajó hasta sus ojos, negando con la cabeza y centrándose en el plato que le pusieron por delante. Una vez libre de su mirada se relajó en el sitio, contento de al menos poder disfrutar de su compañía durante un día más.

Un wyvern, ghouls y un nido de vampiros después, seguían salvando pueblos y villas. Bueno, seguía, no es que él hiciera mucho además de acompañarlo y mediar cuando debían tratar con humanos, el punto débil de Geralt. No todo podía hacerlo bien, aunque sí casi. De tener una lista en la que enumerar lo que un hombre debía poseer para atraerle, Geralt marcaría todos los puntos y añadiría nuevos. Al caer el día no llegaron a ninguna posada, ocultos entre los árboles en donde el brujo consideró un lugar medianamente seguro. 

Ese tipo de noches, aunque frías, eran las favoritas del bardo. En ellas podía dormir observando los árboles, escuchando la respiración de Geralt, la hoguera crepitar frente a él, analizando los labios entreabiertos de Geralt, a veces las estrellas si el bosque no era muy frondoso, el rostro al fin en paz de Geralt.

Para qué mentir, era su oportunidad de observarlo dormir, probablemente su pasatiempo favorito además de darle la tabarra hasta que le mandaba a callar con un único gesto gruñón que él ignoraba por completo. 

Y ahí estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando pacientemente a que se quedase dormido para poder grabar las duras líneas y las curvas de su rostro a fuego en la mente. Abrió un solo ojo y parecía que esa noche los dioses le favorecían ya que Geralt descansaba de costado usando un ancho brazo de almohada, tapado hasta los hombros con las pieles de a saber qué criatura.

Se soltó el pelo, que caía de cualquier manera junto a su rostro, algunos mechones frente a su nariz y cejas oscuras. Siguió con sus ojos la curva de su boca deseando hacerlo con los dedos, esa barba incipiente que debía pinchar, su ancho cuello… Suspiró con cierto sentimiento un tanto desagradable alojado en el pecho al saber que a eso era a todo lo que podría aspirar; a observarlo dormir en silencio y a una distancia prudente.

En el tiempo que se conocieron, Geralt tuvo sus más y sus menos con mujeres, siempre mujeres, no esperaba ser correspondido en forma alguna y además, era  _ Geralt de Rivia,  _ no un tipo cualquiera. En ocasiones se sentía insignificante a su lado, invisible incluso, haciendo lo posible por que notase su presencia. Y si para ello debía dedicarse a molestarle, así sería. Siendo honestos, podría darse con un canto en los dientes tan solo por el lujo de acompañarle, y a lo más que aspiraba siendo realistas era a ser su compañero de aventuras, quizás un amigo en el futuro.

Pero era muy difícil traspasar esa coraza.

A no ser que te llamaras Yennefer, Tris, Cyntia o Ves, que con eso ya la coraza _física_ la traspasabas y más… pero no Jaskier.

—¿A qué viene tanto suspiro? —murmuró con los ojos cerrados haciéndole cerrar los suyos con el corazón en la garganta.

—Nah, el bosque, me cuesta dormir sabiendo que me puede saltar cualquier cosa encimaaAAAH.

Cuando decía cualquier cosa no esperaba que precisamente fuera Geralt el que le saltase encima. Sigiloso como tan solo él podía serlo, cubrió la distancia entre ellos en el tiempo que le llevó soltar la mentira. Jaskier abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando directamente sobre él ahora que descansaba sobre su espalda, los brazos de Geralt posados a cada lado de su cabeza y las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas.

—Después de tanto tiempo acompañándome tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que huelo tus mentiras antes incluso de que pienses en ellas —No le llegaba la capacidad de hablar, no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, la impresión de tenerle tan cerca de una manera tan repentina le paralizó en el sitio—. Siempre tienes algo que decir y ahora que es cuando debes hablar, ¿te callas? 

Geralt era un hombre que imponía con tan solo entrar una habitación. Con una mirada hacía retroceder a los más poderosos y con tan solo dos palabras podría organizar una revuelta. Y le resultaba abrumador el tener su atención solo y únicamente en su persona a pesar de ir siempre en su búsqueda, su nariz a centímetros de la propia y ese dorado con tintes mágicos analizando su rostro.

—¿Crees que no noto tus constantes miradas? ¿Que no me doy cuenta de la sombra que cruza tu rostro cada vez que me encuentro con una mujer? —murmuraba casi en sus labios, un tanto agresivo y oh,  _ tan atractivo. _ Bajó sus ojos azules por el curtido rostro frente a él, bebiéndose las pequeñas cicatrices que solo podría ver a esa distancia—, ¿crees que me engañan esas constantes bromas? ¿Que no sé que le quitas hierro al asunto y escondes lo que de verdad sientes? ¿Qué quieres, Jaskier?

_ Todo _ , pensó. Pero  _ todo _ era  _ demasiado _ . Se aferraba a las pieles con ambas manos, abriendo las piernas e intentando transmitir el mensaje sin palabras porque al menos, _quizás_ tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de su físico. Geralt entrecerró los ojos emitiendo ese gruñido propio de él cuando algo le molestaba. Y le resultó irónico que fuera su silencio cuando siempre le mandaba a callar.

Se sobresaltó debido al brusco movimiento por arrojar a un lado las mantas de un tirón, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, entre sus piernas. Las enormes manos del brujo rodeaban sus muslos, subiendo hacia arriba para volver a bajar, inclinándose y dibujando una mueca peligrosa. Sus cabellos le rozaban las mejillas al bardo, que alzó las caderas sin ser consciente de ello al notar los dedos de Geralt muy cerca de sus ingles. Se agarraba a la maleza a ambos lados de las pieles en las que se recostaba, apretando los dientes y tragando saliva.

—No soporto esas miradas ensoñadoras, tanto suspiro... no quiero que nadie dependa de mí, como ya te dije.

—Sí, pero aquí estamos, como ya te dije —rió nervioso por su atrevimiento y el hombre sobre él alzó las cejas—, ¿vas a hacer algo o eres todo palabrería? —No sabía de dónde sacaba el valor, las palabras salían solas aunque temblorosas y a más hablaba más necesitaba que le tragara la tierra.

—Eres insufrible.

Geralt besaba como luchaba: con determinación, furia, dándolo todo y manteniendo la situación bajo control. Jaskier besaba como cantaba: fluyendo, improvisando, con pasión y sentimiento. El beso comenzó siendo tórrido y se tornó sucio conforme las manos de ambos tiraban de tela y cabellos. Ansió tanto su boca que ahora, aferrado a su rostro, se negaba a dejar de succionar sus labios, de morderlos, de arrancarle sonidos que le estaban volviendo loco.

Desconocía si al acostarse con las mujeres era tan salvaje como con él y en esos momentos le traía sin cuidado porque se quedó a pecho descubierto. Un quejido necesitado acompañó al tirón de su nuca para volver a besar esos labios rotos del frío y los golpes, bajando los dedos por su fuerte pecho, acariciando el vello allí y bajo su ombligo, enredando los dedos en los cordones de sus pantalones. Geralt lamía el interior de su labio superior y succionaba su lengua mientras bajaba sus propios pantalones.

Le había visto desnudo, le había visto follando, pero nunca se la había visto tan dura y tan cerca. Pesaba entre sus dedos al ser dos veces más grande que la suya, ardía, se lamió la mano y se la acarició despacio observando lo salvaje de su mirada, sus labios entreabiertos. Geralt le tiró del pelo de la nuca, lamiendo su cuello expuesto mientras Jaskier le estimulaba bajo el glande. Le acercó las caderas con un quejido grave contra su piel, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones en una sola bocanada. Y el bardo le tiró del pelo al escuchar salir de su garganta un sonido leve y agudo tras el giro de su mano sobre lo grueso de su erección.

Y de repente Geralt le tomó en sus brazos, manipulándolo a su antojo, provocando una tremenda excitación en el hombre que ahora yacía boca abajo y a merced de sus deseos. Se mordió el labio al sentir que tiraba de sus calzones hasta dejarlo desnudo de cintura para abajo y no se molestó en quitar más ropa pero sí hundió la mano en la bolsa que Jaskier usaba de almohada para rescatar una pequeña botella de aceite.

—Vas a cantar —posiciono su delgado cuerpo sobre los anchos muslos de Geralt, abriéndole las piernas y los glúteos, volcando algo del líquido para después pasar la mano por la zona, sus testículos y perineo, pero sin tocar la erección que tanta atención necesitaba—, y vas a cantar desde ya.

—No puedo —sintió un dedo entrar sin resistencia alguna dentro de él—, Geralt, no puedo cantar ahora —Le azotó el trasero y se mordió la mano para esconder un gemido.

—¿Quieres que te folle? Canta —Su voz grave le llegaba desde arriba, un tanto divertida y muy autoritaria. Jaskier le acercó las caderas pero él le mantuvo en el sitio—. Canta para mí, quiero que relaciones la dichosa cancioncita con el momento en el que  _ el amigo de la humanidad _ te dio lo que querías.

— _ Whe-when a humble bard raced a ride along with Geralt of,  _ ahMMMN —Tiró de la bolsa a la que se aferraba incapaz de seguir cantando al sentir su glande abrirse paso casi sin preparación.

—Sigue —Le apretó de la cintura que rodeaba con sus manos, parando sus caderas en ese punto.

— _ Wi, with Geralt of Rivia along came this song,  _ ¡joder! —Era enorme, grueso, le quemaba al entrar pero no cambiaría la sensación por nada del mundo.

Hizo lo posible por seguir cantando y fue estrofa tras estrofa hasta tenerlo enterrado hasta el fondo, sus caderas presionando las suyas provocando fuertes espasmos desde dentro que hicieron al brujo gruñir en su cuello. En la comisura de sus ojos sintió formarse pequeñas lágrimas tan pronto le sostuvo la erección, incapaz de moverse con el peso de Geralt sobre él, necesitando correrse.  Le masajeaba desde dentro con las más pequeñas embestidas, tan solo moviéndose cuando cantaba un poco más de la canción, jugando con él, una dulce tortura que le tenía salivando y llamando su nombre entre intentos de entonaciones, gemidos y sollozos.

—Canta para mí, vamos —le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja—, canta, Jaskier, canta y te dejo correrte en cuanto acabes.

—Ger, ahhhmmnn…  _ Toss a, ahh, a coin to your Witcher, O’ Valley of Plenty, O’ valley of plenty, Ohhhmmnnnnn,  _ Geralt... —Comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero con tal de que siguiera con ese vaivén de caderas que le estimulaba desde dentro se esforzó en al menos acabar esa estrofa—. _ Toss a coin to, to your Witcher, ahhhh, and friend of humanity,  _ ah, ¡¡GERALT, AH!!

Con un gruñido animal le levantó de donde se tumbaba, agarrándolo del cuello y la cintura para follarle de rodillas. La fuerza de su cuerpo, de esos brazos a los que le clavaba las uñas, del mordisco a su cuello, le arrebataron la capacidad para pensar. Y le escuchó susurrar su nombre entre los fuertes chasquidos de piel con piel bajo sus propios gritos de placer.

Le arrojó boca arriba y tiró de sus muslos, enterrándose en él en un movimiento lento y profundo, un vaivén de caderas perfecto que en esa posición estimulaba su próstata cada vez más, volviendo la sensación intensa hasta casi correrse sin tocarse. Se miró a su mismo, resoplando entre lágrimas de verdadero placer al ser testigo del charco de líquido pre seminal acumulado en su ombligo.

—Aaaaah Geralt… —El sollozo nacido de la emoción y el intenso placer trajo más lágrimas a su rostro, y fueron los labios del brujo los que las enjugaron.

—Jaskier —Abrió los ojos como pudo al escucharle llamarlo por su nombre, reduciendo el ritmo de las embestidas durante unos segundos. No entendió esa mirada ni la caricia a su mejilla, tampoco el beso dulce que dejó en sus labios justo antes de bajar esa misma boca por su cuerpo.

Se quejó al sentirse vacío pero la sensación de esos labios rodeando su glande lo compensó. Miró hacia abajo en un largo gemido incontrolado, tensando su cuerpo y tirando de las muñecas de ese hombre al que... _al que amaba_.

Probablemente era el peor momento para darse cuenta, pero así era.

Jaskier alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas al cielo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y bendecido al mismo tiempo, apretando los dedos a las manos cerradas alrededor de su cintura. Geralt aplanó la lengua bajo su glande, subiendo y bajando incansable, introduciendo tres dedos en él, presionando ese punto ahora sensible en exceso. Echó las manos al frente y le tiró de los largos cabellos, helándose en el sitio al escuchar el tremendo gruñido nacido de lo profundo de su pecho. El ámbar de sus ojos entrecerrados se clavó en él y por primera vez vio cierta debilidad en su amante.

—Hazlo otra vez —Le pidió.

Jaskier tiró con fuerza, Geralt volvió a gruñir usando ahora su otra mano para estimular el resto de su erección. Y su coordinación y calor húmedo le levantaron las caderas, corriéndose al fin en su boca, observando cómo le tragaba despacio, mirándole a los ojos, subiendo por su cuerpo a medio orgasmo para hundirse en él de nuevo.

—AH, AH, DE-DEMASIA-GERA—

Intentó besarle mientras él también se corría pero ambos jadeaban y gemían tanto que les era imposible. Jaskier siseaba ante la sobreestimulación, casi siendo dolorosa a pesar de que el brujo apenas se movía, tenso sobre él, gimiendo de una manera que jamás le escuchó antes. Y tendía a escuchar tras las puertas en cada encuentro sexual, al fin y al cabo era un hombre curioso.

De haber enemigos en las cercanías, sabrían de su ubicación exacta sin duda alguna y no solo por el evidente ruido, también por los olores. Jaskier enterró la nariz en el velludo pecho frente a él, inhalando como siempre quiso hacer, recogido por esos enormes y fuertes brazos. Se sentía diminuto y de no ser porque acababa de correrse, la idea se la pondría dura en segundos. Y no quería abrir los ojos, no quería romper esa sensación de tenerle al fin porque sabía que fue un arrebato. Que no duraría. Que fue un impulso más que otra cosa.

—Seguimos siendo amigos después de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó lleno de temor, pasando la mano por su pecho hasta dejarla sobre los potentes latidos de su corazón.

—No me queda más remedio, no sé cómo has sobrevivido sin mí hasta ahora —sonrió levemente aún con los ojos cerrados, el flequillo adherido a su frente debido al sudor.

—Antes de conocerte no encontraba ni la mitad de peligros en mi camino.

—Agradece que te de material para canciones —su voz comenzaba a sonar somnolienta pero no le dejaba ir, y Jaskier no quería marcharse.

—Por supuesto, gracias. No es…, solo, solo quería una noche—, tragó saliva, aterrado por estar pidiendo demasiado—, nada más. Así que gracias también, por esto —Esa afirmación descontenta que más bien era un gruñido vibró en sus manos y Geralt le alejó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

—Deja de mentirme de una vez —No había seriedad en su rostro, más bien preocupación, curiosidad, una suavidad inusual—. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado me mira así como me miras tú, y te odio por ello.

—Lo siento —Jaskier bajó sus ojos azules, cerrando los puños para dejar de tocarle y sintiendo que en lugar de un palmo, les separaba un abismo. Una sonrisa carente de alegría le subió la comisura de una boca mordida y gastada a besos—, no entraba en mis planes sentir nada, no lo tengas en cuenta. Es problema mío.

—Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil —Le alzó el rostro con una mano, mirándole a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ridículo después de todo lo que habían hecho—. Te odio porque mezclar sentimientos y la vida que llevo es muy peligroso para ti, para mí, para otras personas involucradas. Porque si ahora nos vemos en una situación de vida o muerte vas a ser mi prioridad, y no te lo perdono.

El beso que siguió a esas palabras, lento, lleno de intención, tierno y cercano, le calentó las mejillas. La emoción por todo lo que acababa de decirle y por lo que pasó le sobrevino de golpe, llorando de nuevo. Pero ahí estaba Geralt con su ceño fruncido y chasquido de lengua, limpiándole las lágrimas con gesto reprobatorio.

No fue la declaración de amor más bonita del mundo, no tendrían una historia perfecta pero sí inigualable. Lo pensó la primera vez que le acompañó en sus aventuras y lo seguiría pensando: siempre que le permitiese estar a su lado, allí le tendría. Y en ese momento, tapado por pieles y sus brazos, se alegró de no ser Yennefer, Tris, Cyntia o Ves, sino Jaskier, el bardo insufrible con el que Geralt de Rivia escogía dormir por las noches y cabalgar por el día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre mi hype y que eres una de las personas que más me apoya en todos mis procesos creativos, era necesaria una segunda parte.

Sardinilla podía llegar a ser más amistosa que Geralt a veces. En esos momentos le hacía compañía, esperando a que acabase con el "peligroso" encargo tocando algunas notas en su laúd sin obtener muchos resultados. Se quejó mirando a un cielo en el que comenzaba a vislumbrar algunas estrellas cuando escuchó los matojos a su espalda agitarse.

—¡Por fin! Se me estaba quedando el culo helado de esper-oh no… —retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con las patas traseras de la yegua—. Geralt, ¡Ger! 

Según sus conocimientos y lo que hubo aprendido con un brujo de acompañante, eso que venía hacia él no era Geralt de Rivia. Más bien era una araña. Que casi le sacaba una cabeza, pero una araña. ¿O un crustáceo? Pero estando en el bosque no podía ser un—  _ QUÉ MÁS DA LO QUE SEA, VOY A MORIR JOVEN Y GUAPO Y NO ES JU— _

O no, porque ese bicho que avanzaba hacia él con dos amenazadoras pinzas en el aire tembló al atravesarla de lado a lado un destello plateado, borbotones negros saliendo de dónde suponía tenía la boca, salpicando sus zapatos y parte de sus mejillas. Geralt retiró la espada y cuando ese bicho se desmoronó frente al bardo, el brujo le miró a los ojos resoplando.

—Se te ha escapado una —le dijo señalando a la criatura inerte entre ellos.

—Hmm…

—¿Has acabado? ¿Ya estás lo suficientemente sucio como para volver?

—Sigue hablando y te vas de vuelta a pie —Le gruñó pasando por su lado, acariciando a Sardinilla con esa ternura de siempre. Llevaba el pelo hecho un asco y la ropa tres cuartos de lo mismo. 

—En otro contexto bien que me quieres escuchar —murmuró caminando tras él. Geralt giró el rostro lo suficiente para clavarle una mirada de cejas bajas—, no me mires así, sabes que no me afecta como pretendes —Frunció los labios sabiendo que llevaba razón, montándose en la yegua y esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo a su espalda.

De todas esas idas y venidas, esperas interminables y manchas de vísceras, lo mejor sin duda era ese momento. Las canciones que salían de cada aventura también, obvio, pero ir a su espalda, abrazado, dejando caer la mejilla sobre él… Se sentía como en los cuentos de princesas cabalgando hacia el horizonte con su apuesto héroe.

Sólo que él no era una princesa y no caminaban al horizonte, sino a la primera posada que encontraron y en la que les prepararon un baño caliente. Tras comer para reponer energías y beber algo de líquido, Jaskier relatando a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar alguna de sus muchas historias para acabar con una canción, subieron arriba. 

El bardo estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, barriga y bolsillos llenos y una sonrisa en su cara al ver a Geralt deshacerse de esos pantalones que casi eran una segunda piel, admirando su piel surcada de cicatrices. Al alzar los ojos hacia su espalda encontró al brujo mirando sobre su hombro, una ceja alzada así como media comisura de esa boca que  _ necesitaba _ volver a besar.

Pero se contuvo, respirando hondo y remangándose con una mordida de labio. Desde aquella noche en el bosque no volvieron a tener un encuentro similar y desde luego no sería él quien presionara. Hablaron por el camino sobre su amistad y la posibilidad de verse con otras personas. Y obviamente no tuvo nada que objetar a la idea, al fin y al cabo tener sexo con personas que acababa de conocer era divertido.

Solo que ahora no le atraía nadie más porque todo el mundo se le quedaba pequeño. 

En sentido literal y figurado.

Geralt se introdujo en la bañera y él le echó agua sobre sus secos y quemados cabellos, limpiándolos después con el jabón que le dieron un grupo de elfos agradecidos por salvarlos de una quimera un tanto furiosa. Cantaba una [nueva canción](https://youtu.be/NyZvWBFbIRw) al tiempo que masajeaba sus sienes, cuero cabelludo y nuca, observando los ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta de Geralt en el espejo que le quedaba justo enfrente.

_ —♪ But the story is this: She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss, her sweet kiss. Her current is pulling you closer, and charging the hot, humid night. The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool, better stay out of sight ♫ _

Tras enjuagar el jabón de su cabeza, bajó por su marcada espalda frotando los músculos que por primera vez en probablemente todo el día se relajaban bajo sus dedos. Geralt se dedicaba a lavar su pecho y piernas, por encima y por debajo del agua. 

—Si no te levantas no puedo seguir —Le respondió con un suave sonido de su garganta, mirándole desde el reflejo y levantándose—, mira que obediente estás hoy.

—Y tú callado —Jaskier sonrió de lado ante la curiosidad en su voz, aplicando aceites de hombros a corvas sin dejarse ni un centímetro. Quizás tardó demasiado en contestar, saliendo de esa concentración que le traía tocar su piel caliente llena de relieves, curvas, líneas, valles...

_ O’valley of plenty, desde luego. _

—Estaba cantando, no me digas que este último bicho te ha dejado sordo —inhaló de manera dramática y exagerada llevándose una mano al pecho. Geralt miró hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño como siempre.

—Hmm… —Tiró de su brazo haciéndole tropezar con el borde de la bañera, cayendo dentro con un grito sobresaltado y salpicando por todo el suelo de madera.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Si me querías aquí dentro solo tenías que, que pe, uhm, ¿qué pasa? —Geralt le miraba a los ojos entrecerrando los suyos y acercándole la cara al volver a sentarse, buscando una respuesta a vaya usted a saber qué pregunta.

—Eso digo yo, ¿qué pasa? —Jaskier resopló encogiéndose de hombros, sentado en la bañera y vestido de la cabeza a los pies. Bueno no los pies, llevaba un rato descalzo.

—¿El tiempo? —No iba a quitarle la idea de que algo le rondaba el pensamiento con solo una sonrisa. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y la camisa—. No es que haya nada ahora mismo que me atormente si es a lo que te refieres.

—Jaskier —Tragó saliva porque  _ wow, _ cuando gruñía su nombre de esa manera se le despertaba un apetito que nada tenía que ver con comida—, si no pasa nada, ¿a qué viene esa canción?

—¿La del beso? —Se echó hacia atrás en la bañera, tirando de sus adheridos pantalones y arrojándolos por fuera. Puso una mueca por la cantidad de agua que empapó el suelo al hacerlo pero le quitó importancia, dejándose caer completamente desnudo y como si no pasara nada contra la pared de la bañera con los brazos sobre el borde—, Yennefer es una buena inspiración.

—Hmmm… —No le gustó esa bajada de mirada, la melancolía en ella. Tampoco pretendía tener a Geralt para él solo, pero se mentiría a sí mismo de no admitir esa preocupación al ver lo diferente de su relación con la bruja y el bardo.

—En fin, el que avisa no es traidor, aunque yo creo que sabes perfectamente dónde te metes —Alzó una mirada con la ceja enarcada y una vez más tuvo que fingir ser inmune a lo brutalmente atractivo de ese hombre—, te va el peligro. Te pone eso de arrojarte a una muerte prematura y liarte con ella es lo más parecido a tirarte por un barranco sin saber si tiene fondo.

—Curioso que Yen también me dice que ir a tu lado es peligroso —Se inclinó hacia adelante, la sombra que ensombrecía su semblante ya desvanecida. Adoraba cuando alzaba la comisura del labio al hablar, le provocaba deseos de agarrarle del pelo y…  _ ufff… _

—Ya me dirás tú que tengo yo de peligroso —Puso los ojos en blanco con media sonrisa un tanto falsa. Geralt respiró hondo, tirando de sus brazos hasta girarlo en la bañera posicionando la espalda del bardo contra su pecho.

—Vas cantando por ahí a un volumen nada recomendable —Le mojó el pelo con sus manos, enjuagandolo después con dedos fuertes. Se le cerraron los ojos y separó los labios, deleitado con el masaje—, eres excesivamente curioso y temerario, te metes en líos y siempre tengo que ir en tu ayuda.

—No tengo yo la culpa de atraer las miradas, para bien o para mal —Se le aturullaban las palabras, exhalando despacio cuando sus manos pasaron a su espalda en un masaje firme. Jaskier se lamió y mordió los labios.

Inhaló de manera brusca pero esta vez con motivo, ya que la enorme mano de Geralt cubría su semi erección por completo. Le agarró de las mejillas con la otra mano girándole el rostro hacia atrás con esa mueca que le desquiciaba. Quería darle una respuesta mordaz y en lugar de ello sus caderas se adelantaron en busca de fricción.

—Tus celos son tan ridículos como los de ella, no hay competición, la relación con cada uno es diferente —Le hablaba en los labios, su barba incipiente raspándole la barbilla y lo que sostenía con su mano creciendo a un paso alarmante. A pesar de todo le limpió las mejillas con cuidado—, cada uno me dais cosas que el otro no puede darme y esta noche tengo una necesidad especial.

No le iba a discutir o argumentar absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. En especial porque en cuanto le tocaba con su boca perdía toda capacidad de conectar pensamientos coherentes que no tuvieran que ver con placer. Y que le besara lento, breves succiones de labios y caricias de lengua esporádicas, le afectaba mucho más que esos mordiscos salvajes de la última vez.

En estos besos podía llegar a sentir ese  _ algo más _ que tanto ansiaba.

Geralt le agarró por debajo de los muslos, poniéndose en pie con él en brazos en una muestra de fuerza que provocó una ola de deseo en el bardo. Le arrojó en la cama, empapando las mantas y trepando sobre él. Jaskier levantó los brazos en cuanto se le aproximó de rodillas en la cama, acercándole sus caderas desnudas y mojadas a la cara, acariciando su longitud en movimientos pausados.

Le miraba desde arriba, gotas ya frías caían desde su melena empapada al delgado pecho de Jaskier que posó ambas manos en sus anchos muslos. Siguió con los dedos las cicatrices que iba encontrando allí, junto a su ombligo, a donde alcanzaba de pecho y brazos. Y a pesar de tocar cada centímetro de piel ante él, era en esa tensa erección frente a su rostro en lo que fijaba la mirada.

Observaba cómo el glande se perdía en el puño de Geralt, volviendo a surgir al acariciar hacia abajo arrastrando la fina piel que lo cubría. Le acercó las caderas lo justo para frotar la porosa y suave piel contra su boca abierta y el bardo dio un lento lametón que provocó un suave sonido de garganta del hombre sobre él. Retiró sus caderas de nuevo, lamiéndose la pícara sonrisa de los labios.

—¿Quieres más? —La rasgada voz de Geralt, grave de por sí, bajó varios tonos al hacer una pregunta en su opinión ridícula. Jaskier se apoyaba en la cama con las plantas de los pies moviendo las caderas impaciente en busca de cualquier tipo de fricción a pesar de solo encontrar el frío aire de la habitación.

—Sí —respondió de igual manera—, todo.

—Hmmm… —Presionó su labio inferior con el pulgar abriéndole la boca, pasándolo por su lengua. Le deleitó ver que se le aceleraba la respiración al succionarlo, distraído un segundo después por el espasmo de esa enormidad entre sus piernas.

Movido por el intenso deseo y la necesidad de  _ más,  _ se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de Geralt acercándolas a su cara, aplanando la lengua de base a glande en un solo movimiento que le valió un buen tirón de pelo. Y no lo aflojó al hundirla entre sus labios, lamiendo bajo el glande de un lado a otro pasando las manos de caderas a su trasero, apretando la firme carne que tanto admiraba por ser perfecta.

Subía y bajaba cubriendo de saliva su dureza, la postura no era la mejor para tomarlo entero en su boca pero hacía lo que podía y no escuchaba a Geralt quejarse, más bien lo opuesto. Una blasfemia detrás de otra salía de entre sus labios en suspiros graves y a pesar de no poder mirar hacia arriba, sentía su creciente agitación. Saber que era causada por lo que él le hacía le dio la valentía suficiente para hacer todo lo que siempre quiso.

Aprovechando la saliva que cubría su barbilla y la entrepierna del brujo, mojó los dedos índice y corazón. Tiró de uno de sus glúteos, apartando el otro con el pulgar de la mano con la que rozó la entrada a su cuerpo. Al tiempo que sus dos húmedos dedos rozaron tan sensible zona, Geralt aspiró en un temblor abriéndose un poco más de piernas.

Mil escenarios pasaron por la mente de Jaskier en un segundo: Geralt corriéndose en su cara, Geralt salivando contra la almohada mientras lamía entre sus nalgas, Geralt corriéndose sin tocarle al estimular sin descanso su próstata. Pero una de las ideas se impuso, la necesitaba, y en un arrebato de lujuria metió el dedo corazón hasta el nudillo en su apretado cuerpo. Los espasmos alrededor de él le llevaron a pensar lo  _ bien _ que se sentirían alrededor de su necesitada polla y juntó los muslos cuando una buena cantidad de líquido pre seminal le manchó el ombligo.

—Joder —murmuró Geralt entre dientes, alejándose de él y levantándose con prisas. Sacó sin cuidado alguno el contenido de su bolsa hasta dar con el aceite, volviendo a subir por su cuerpo.

—¿Impaciente? —Sentía los labios hinchados y la mandíbula un tanto dolorida por habérsela comido con tantas ganas y se sentó en la cama con la vista fija en los labios que se mordía y lamía Geralt, queriendo él saborearlos.

Llevó de nuevo las manos a ese culo que tantísimo le gustaba, lamiendo el ancho cuello de Geralt y succionando. El brujo se llevó sus propios dedos hacia atrás llenándose a sí mismo de aceite, despistándose unos segundos por el tórrido beso de Jaskier.

—Te veo alterado, ¿no será por mis tremendas habilidades orales, verdad? Buen cantante, también la ch—

—Cállate ya —Le agarró las mejillas con su mano libre lamiendo el interior de su boca, posicionándose mejor sobre él y volcando más aceite del necesario entre sus piernas.

La risita de Jaskier fue cortada de forma brusca por el fuerte agarre de Geralt a la base de su polla, alineándose con su entrada y dejándose caer despacio. No era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos, ni mucho menos, pero el bardo al menos se sintió temblar de la cabeza a los pies por la húmeda y caliente presión que le rodeaba, el roce tan tremendo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose caer en la cama, tragándose un gemido.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver a Geralt acariciar su pecho de ojos cerrados, esa enorme erección saltando en espasmos cada vez que subía y bajaba sobre él, tomando más y más hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Suspiró lamiéndose los labios y fue la visión más hermosa que tuvo en muchos, muchos años.

Y al abrir los ojos, clavándole ese dorado intenso hasta el alma, supo que estaba perdido.

Si creyó durante el más breve instante que tenía el control de la situación, estaba totalmente equivocado. Geralt deslizó los dedos por su pecho, acariciando el vello que encontraba. Apretaba desde dentro y tiraba de sus pezones, pasando los pulgares sobre ellos hasta dejárselos duros y sensibles, los más pequeños gemidos escapando de sus labios.

Y le agarró de las muñecas llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, inclinándose sobre él y sacando más de la mitad de su cuerpo en un roce que le hizo aspirar intensamente. Geralt gruñó en su boca tras un golpe de caderas, cerrando los ojos un segundo para sumergirse en el azul de los de Jaskier un instante después.

—No dejaría que nadie hiciera esto conmigo —murmuró en sus labios, sabiendo lo que esas palabras provocaban en él—, solo tú, Jaskier, tú.

—Eres, no es, dios Geralt —posicionó sus pies con firmeza en la cama, alzando las caderas y gimiendo al unísono con el brujo—, no me puedes decir esas cosas, es, es, joder, es jugar sucio.

Si se libró del agarre a sus muñecas fue porque Geralt quiso, lo sabía muy bien, al igual que esa asombrosa facilidad de tener al hombretón tumbado en la cama boca arriba con sus corvas en los antebrazos. Y que ese hombre tan poderoso se mostrase totalmente sumiso a él, al deseo, al placer que le provocaba le tenía al borde de acabar demasiado pronto algo que ansiaba alargar todo lo posible.

Los siguientes movimientos fueron lentos, besando las rodillas de Geralt, acariciando sus muslos, bebiéndose al detalle sus jadeos y tirones a la sábana y a su tremenda erección entre abundante y oscuro vello púbico, chorreante y enrojecida. Tan solo con mirarlo podría correrse, si a ello le añadía la perfecta presión y humedad cálida que le envolvía, la sensación era la de estar al borde de un precipicio y tambaleándose hacia el abismo.

—Jaskier, hnnnggggmmm, más, ahora —Se retorcía bajo él, su pecho y pálidas mejillas enrojeciendo, una visión muy poco común que delató la cercanía de su clímax.

—Voy a acabar, no quiero acabar, Geralt —Alzó las caderas con tanta fuerza que casi le tira hacia atrás en la cama, gruñendo y tensando sus músculos—, ¡vale, vale, joder!, a la mierda...

Apretó sus muslos y le embistió con lo que pretendía ser un ritmo constante, convirtiéndose en apenas segundos en movimientos erráticos y desesperados en búsqueda de un inevitable alivio. Geralt tensó los músculos de su estómago, corriéndose sobre él mismo y Jaskier no sabía si centrarse en lo bendecido de su rostro, los espasmos de entre los dedos del brujo manchados de espesa corrida o su propia polla brillante por el aceite, perdiéndose en el interior enrojecido y castigado del hombre bajo él.

Con su orgasmo vinieron espasmos involuntarios tan fuertes y placenteros que tensaron todos y cada uno de los músculos del bardo, cayendo hacia adelante en un quejido largo y lastimero por lo intenso de la resolución. Oleadas de placer le pusieron los vellos de punta, le hicieron temblar y Geralt le recogió en sus brazos besándole la sien, tirando de sus cabellos y respirando agitado en su oído.

Tardó varios minutos en poder moverse, flotando en una nube de la dicha más absoluta, satisfecho y desmadejado sobre su caliente y amplio torso. Su ahora flácida y excesivamente sensible polla se escapó de su interior y Geralt se quejó suave en su oído ante la incomodidad de su corrida bajando por su culo hasta la cama.

—El baño debe que estar helado a estas alturas pero vamos a tener que meternos otra vez o mañana Sardinilla no va a ser la que más apeste —masculló con la mejilla pegada a su pecho.

—Sardinilla no apesta —Jaskier sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y es que los dedos de Geralt no le incitaban precisamente a moverse con tanta caricia a su espalda y cabellos.

—Nos vamos a resfriar, bueno, yo al menos, ¿puedes resfriarte? Hay tanto que no sé de ti y ya me has dejado desflorarte.

—Jaskier —A pesar de la advertencia en su voz supo que no había nada que temer, por lo que se rió tontamente rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

—Pues vale, me parece bien dormir así, no te voy a mentir.

—No vamos a dormir así —Le dejó caer hacia un lado y para su inmensa sorpresa se levantó de la cama para rescatar un trozo de tela húmedo limpiándose a sí mismo y a Jaskier con tremendo cuidado.

—Si puedes moverte es que no te he follado bien —Geralt subió una ceja, levantando las mantas y haciéndole rodar en la cama hasta el borde al que se agarró—, ¡pero bueno!

—Tápate. Y duerme.

—Hmm, seguro que a Yennefer la tratas con más cariño después de follar —Se tuvo que levantar un segundo para poder meterse bajo las sábanas, más que contento por compartir cama con él.

—Deja de compararte con ella, ya te he dicho que no ten—

—Ya, ya, no tenemos nada que ver. Pero es un poco difícil —Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y el cansancio le sobrevino de golpe—, veo como la tratas y sé cómo me tratas a mí. Solo señalo lo evidente.

—¿Y te molesta? —Le miraba a los ojos con la mejilla apoyada en su antebrazo por lo que se encontraba a más altura que él mismo. A pesar de haber echado el que probablemente fue el segundo mejor polvo de su vida, (siendo el primero aquella primera vez juntos en el bosque), necesitaba más de él.

—Ella es una bruja, tú medio humano y yo un simple bardo. Es un poco injusto pensar que yo voy a vivir bastante menos que vosotros y aun así tengo que resignarme a no tenerte siempre que quiera.

—A ella apenas la veo, a ti todos los días —Jaskier puso los ojos en blanco, queriendo zanjar la discusión y dormir. No le gustaba hablar del tema porque le llevaba a pensar en cosas sin sentido. Y algo tuvo que notar en su manera de centrar la vista en las sábanas que le dio con el nudillo en la mejilla—. Fuiste la primera persona que no me tuvo miedo a pesar de saber quién era y qué había hecho —La suave risa por la nariz y esa comisura medio alzada fueron terribles para su corazón—, de hecho estabas ansioso por quedarte conmigo.

—Eres interesante y no solo físicamente. Puede que parezca tonto y torpe, bueno, que lo sea —admitió—, pero también sé leer a las personas y tú no eres una mala persona. Solo alguien que ha tenido mala suerte y ha tomado malas decisiones.

No se esperaba el abrazo.

Geralt pasó una mano bajo su cuello y rodeó su cintura, atraiéndolo hacia él hasta no dejar espacio entre ellos. Le apretaba tan fuerte que comenzaba a ser sofocante pero no se iría a quejar, eso jamás. En su lugar le devolvió el abrazo rozando la nariz con su cuello en un largo suspiro. Sabía que esa noche se dormiría con una sonrisa en los labios y justo antes de dejarse ir en los brazos de su persona favorita, tuvo que decir lo que pensaba.

Como siempre.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Hmmmmnn...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (incluido el LLF Comment Builder), creado para mejorar la comunicación entre autores y lectores. Esta autora aprecia respuestas, incluyendo:
> 
> · Comentarios cortos  
> · Comentarios largos  
> · Preguntas  
> · “<3” como extra kudos  
> · Interacción entre lector/escritora  
> · Esta autora responde a los comentarios
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
